The Legend Grows
by IsaacSapphire
Summary: Tales told around campfires are a little different a hundred years in the future; those who enter too many legends become legends themselves in time.


The legend grows

Disclaimer: I don't own Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, or the Supernatural universe. They belong to the CW, not me. I just write free advertisements for them. I make no money from this fanfiction.

Please do not repost without permission, even with the proper byline.

**Title: The Legend Grows**

**Author: IsaacSapphire**

**Fandom: Supernatural (American TV show)**

**Wordcount: 900**

**Rating: soft T**

**Pairing(s): Sam & Dean if you want there to be**

**Warnings: heresy and mentions of the following: the end of the world, Wincest, Girl!Sam AND Girl!Dean. Also self-beta-ed and posted quick.**

**Reviews: Constructive criticism and praise are always welcome. Heck, flames are ok too. **

Synopsis: Those who enter too many legends become legends themselves in time.

Timeline: Futurefic

A/N: Someone asked me to try writing full out, no holds bared, internal censor turned off and this is what happened instead of mind-bogglingly dirty smut. My brain is weird.

This was supposed to be a cutsy-poo future-fic about fireside tales. It kind of spun out of control and I killed God by accident. I'm so going to Hell, not even Special Hell, just plain Hell for this.

***

There are two things you should know; people always tell stories and these stories are always True, even when they can't all be.

In a hundred years, the world is still there. There are still campfires and sleepover parties, although the reasons behind them have changed, as have the words. Children still tell each other scary stories in the dark and grown-ups have their own tales. Some old legends stay fresh in people's minds, others fade from the communal unconscious. New tales enter the pool of stories told in the dark.

One of these stories is a kind of meta-story, a frame-story for all the others, like the tale of Scherenadez was in the Arabian Nights. Two brothers (Or were they lovers? Some say one was a girl, or even both, but they are in the minority.) traveled the country from Florida to Maine, from Washington to California to Indiana in a black Impala (or was it a red Firebird? Or maybe a Mustang or maybe a red Impala or a black Firebird? Or a red horse and a black horse?) By now, Impalas and Mustangs and Firebirds are legendary themselves though.

They blast through every other campfire story, rescuing people from the stuff of nightmares; ghosts, the Hook Man, Bloody Mary, Bigfoot, vampires, werewolves, whatever the local story is. Sometimes they change the ending and save the victims, other times they just make sure no one gets hurt again. For good measure, the stories tell about how they evaded the law (because you can't be that awesome and not be on the wrong side of the law.) After the children have gone to sleep, the adults tell stories about what a legendary lover the one brother was, what a romantic the other was.

Some say they were born on the road like gypsies, others that they had been just like you and I before a monster attacked their family and killed their parents (some say that their mother died first and their father raised them, others that they were adults when they were orphaned.) Some say their lineage had fought monsters forever, others that it started with them. Some say one was born to it, had soldier blood, and the other was not, was a scholar born and left his brother to learn, some say at Stanford, some say Harvard, some say Oxford-across-the-sea. The last is clearly a tale, because Oxford is an imaginary place. Everyone knows there is nothing across the sea but monsters, but then, maybe he studied under the wise and good monsters and that was why he had such power.

Some point to the sky, directing your attention to a constellation, saying that they live in the sky now. Others say that they still roam this land, one on a red horse, the other on a black horse, saving people from the monsters and that you never know it's them until after they leave, because they never give their true names. They pay generously, but their money turns to pebbles and leafs once they are out of sight. They are thieves and lawbreakers and the one will trick you out of your money if you're a guy and out of your pants if you're a girl while the other will steal your heart with his eyes and gentle words no matter who you are. They aren't exactly Good, but they fight the monsters and that's good enough.

Some say that in the end they killed each other, fighting over the fate of the universe or the last French fry, depending on who's telling the story. Others say that the Powers That Be, both Good and Evil, made a bet; instead of ripping the world apart in war and plagues and leaving nothing for the victor, they'd have the brothers fight it out. Some say the brothers fought, evenly matched, ripping canyons and making lakes where they set their feet and plains where they wrestled. Some say the one Good had bet on won, and think of how bad things would be if he'd lost. Some say the one Evil bet on won and that's why things are so hard now. Either way, when the one who survived realized what he'd done, he lay down and died next to his brother's body. Just lay down and died. Angels or Demons (depending on which brother it was) tried to tempt the survivor with promises of kingship and paradise, but he didn't want either without his brother.

But some say (and these are the ones judged wisest) that the brothers were tricked into fighting, but realized their mistake in the same moment and embraced each other, then destroyed Heaven and Hell both in their righteous anger at the manipulation and now there is no God or and no Devil, but only the yin-yang of the Brothers Winchester, who are both girls sometimes, and also lovers.

In a hundred years, the world is still there, but it's not the same world. There are scars left in the land and the people. The monster in the closet got too far out and even all these years later, no one has recovered. Some have adapted and a new generation has been born that knows nothing else, but humans continue to exist. They huddle close to the fire, for its protection from the dark as well as the warmth it offers and tell different stories, stories about how the world changed and why.


End file.
